


A love for Christmas

by Cinamoncito



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas gift, Gift, M/M, Stony Christmas, Winter vacations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinamoncito/pseuds/Cinamoncito
Summary: Tony is resigned to spending one Christmas being harassed by his family because of his bachelorhood.  One day, encouraged by his friends, he asks a Santa Claus from a department store, for a gift. He thought it was a game, a joke only; he never imagined that Santa would keep his word... and more than that................This fic doesn't belong to me. This is a translation, the fic is originally in Spanish, its author is Aomame_kz, you can find the author here on ao3 and on Wattpad with that same username.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. With the heart, Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un amor para Navidad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053256) by [Aomame_kz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz). 



> Hello! This fic is a translation, it was written by Aomame_kz in spanish. The author has wonderful fics, and this fic takes place during Christmas and is one of my favorites! Hope you enjoy it!

Christmas is the perfect pretext for a family reunion. Where hearts merge in harmony and love. The warmth of that feeling radiates, even, to the coldest of souls. Christmas moment of peace. Moment of...

“Bullshit!” Tony crumpled up the small sheet of paper that some children, wearing matching scarves, had given him to invite him to a little Christmas carol concert, and threw it into the nearest trash can.

Snorting, he buried his cold-red nose into his scarf and shoved his hands into his coat pockets, before continuing on his way. He hated Christmas. But not only that date, he hated the entire marathon from Thanksgiving to New Year. But yes, Christmas is what he hated the most.

It gave him a stomach ache to see those stupid and innocent children in their double-lined jackets, singing horrendous songs, or trying to be the good kids that they weren't all year long, just so Santa Claus give them gifts. Damn self-interested brats.

Then, there was that damn snow that covered the city. You couldn’t walk, traffic jams, accidents, deaths of indigents. He used to catch a cold every year. And every year the pipelines freeze and he ran out of water for a couple of days, until he pestered his building’s janitor to do something. There was also the damn shopping that drove everyone crazy; if it was difficult to take a cab in New York, on those dates, to take one, you had to be ready for a pitched battle.

He entered the cafe and shook the snow off his coat. It was warm inside, so he took off his scarf and breathed the disgusting smell of hot chocolate, Christmas punch, and the ginger cookies. Everything turns so honeyed, even his beloved donuts were covered with drawings of reindeer and poorly done snowflakes.

“Tony, over here!” his friends raised their hands calling him; they were at the back of the establishment.

Tony smiled briefly to tell them he was going there. And as he dodged the tables and the unnecessarily huge Christmas tree to get to them, he thought that even his friends get cheesy on those dates.

Pepper was wearing a green wool sweater and some earrings that looked like frosty spheres; Rhodey was wearing a laughable sweater with a huge red-nosed Rudolph in the center; Bruce was also dressed in a Christmas sweater, only his was of small crowns and mistletoes; And even Natasha, who also participates a little bit in these parties, had succumbed and wore a headband with reindeer antlers on her reddish hair. Was he the only sane person in the world?

“You guys are really ridiculous” he told them as he took a seat between them and order without delay a very charged american coffee.

“What happens” said Rhodey “Is that you are a Grinch”

Everyone nodded.

“Is that it’s stupid…”

“Yeah, yeah” Pepper interrupted “It’s just a spending festival, cheesy feelings that aren't worth it, blah, blah, blah. Be honest, Tony, that’s not what bothers you”

“Oh, no? So what's it?”

“We all know” said Natasha, and Bruce nodded playing with a decorated donut in front of Tony, just to bother him “What you don't want is to go to your parents' house”

Tony, annoyed, slapped the donut, and for an instant he almost managed to make Bruce drop it.

“It’s true” said Bruce, treasuring his donut “You don't want another year with the same”

“ ‘Tony, when are you planning to get married?’ ” ironized Pepper.

“ ‘Tony, you’re a grown-up, it’s time to form a family’ ” Rhodey followed the joke.

“ ‘Tony, and your partner? I thought this year you would bring someone’ ” continued Natasha.

“ ‘Your cousin's daughter will be married in March. And she’s younger than you... and yours by when?’ ” Bruce concluded the round.

“Ah, shut up!”

Everyone laughed, is fun to tease Tony every year with the same thing. It was almost a tradition. Tony received his coffee and drank it in exasperation, being teased by his friends every year, was another thing that added to the list of why he hated Christmas.

“You should take someone, finally” stated Rhodey “There are agencies that rent you companions for situations like this”

“What a nonsense”

“Oh, come on, Rhodey, Tony can get companionship without the necessity of paying” said Natasha.

“Exactly”

“Point is to endure him for more than one day” Pepper added incisively.

“Ha, ha, very funny”

“Maybe, you don’t want to take anyone because, well, you know…”

“Nah, they’ve assumed it”

Tony shrugged. Since he was a teenager he had made a confession to his family: He liked boys. Although, the girls were not bad and over the years he had talked with several of them, the boys were the ones who drove him crazy. Although that, not much had happened. Anyone would think that they would stop bothering him with nonsense about weddings and family, if he is gay. But no. His family was so _sui generis,_ they wanted a son in law already. His mother said that settle down will help him in his life, his father said that, perhaps, that way he would concentrate on other things, such as the family business, for example.

“It’s not like I could have a family with a guy” he said, spinning his own thoughts.

“Of course you can” said Natasha.

“Yes, you can adopt a little baby” assured Pepper.

Tony looked at them with a scowl “I don’t want to talk about that”

Of course they didn't leave him in peace so soon; but, little by little, the conversation turned towards other things, although they never left the Christmas topic that Tony hated.

‘Plans for the winter holidays’

They had written down on a napkin. They wanted to go on a trip for New Year, all together. Tony was not bothered by that, but the fact that all his friends would go with their respective couples… except for him. He would be the only one without a partner. He would be the fly in the soup, the salt shaker on the table, the pairless socks. Boy, the little topic was turning more annoying than a piece of junk in the eye.

“And if you ask Santa for it?” Bruce suggested, playing.

They had already left the café, and had been kidnapped by the girls as shopping bag carriers. So, now, they were wandering around a shopping mall, watching the girls try on clothes and also buying a few gifts for their respective families.

“Not a bad idea” said Rhodey.

“Foolishness. Santa has never brought me what I have asked for, not even when I was a kid... less now. Besides, it's not like I need a couple. I can live alone, without problems, for the rest of my life”

“Come on, Tony, don't be so bitter” Pepper stung his cheek.

“I just don't understand how not having a boyfriend is the end of the world”

“It’s not the end of the world. But it’s cute to have a partner”

“Are you, Natasha Romanoff, telling me that? You're betraying me, you used to say the same as me”

“That was before I met James”

“That blessed James, let's see when you present him to us” Pepper scolded her.

Natasha laughed, and assured that they would meet him on the end of the year holidays.

“Natasha is right” said Bruce “Sometimes, you don't know you needed something, until you have it”

“Oof”

Tony was pissed. He was about to tell each of them to go bite a mistletoe and leave him alone when Pepper threw a little yell and pointed to a spot in front of them.

“It’s Santa!”

“It's not Santa, it's a dude dressed as a Santa” said Tony and got a harsh look from his friend.

“Go and ask for your wish”

“What? Are you nuts?”

“Great idea!” Rhodey said and pulled Tony's sleeve.

“What?! NOOOO! I’m not a child!”

But he soon found himself almost, almost, carried by his four damned friends to the Christmas area of the mall; with sexy female elves, and scenery of cookie houses, and candy canes. Natasha went ahead and exchanged a couple of words with Santa's substitute, and all Tony could hear was:

“Mr. Santa, would you accept the wish of a big child?”

Santa nodded and turned to look at Tony with his kind eyes, half hidden by fake white eyebrows.

"Come here," he said, as he patted one of his legs “I'll listen to you”

Tony turned red. Damn Santa, surely he had been bribed by Natasha to give him a hard time.

“No way, fatso” he told him as he turned around trying to escape, but Pepper stood in front of him.

"If you don't do it, I'll call your mom and tell her you crashed the Porsche they gave you last Christmas”

Tony opened his mouth indignantly, "Witch!" he told her, and like a child in a tantrum, he climbed on the legs of that corrupt Santa.

“What’s your name?” Santa asked.

Tony looked at his friends, who were already taking pictures like crazy behind the fence, with resentment.

“Anthony” he muttered reluctantly.

"Everyone calls him Tony!" shouted Rhodey, who was dying of laughter.

“Oh, very well, Tony, then. It's a pretty name”

“Don't flatter me, motley costume”

Santa laughed softly “What is your wish, Tony?”

“Tell him, Tony!” Natasha encouraged him.

“With the heart, Tony!" Bruce said, beating his chest dramatically.

He would kill them, he swore he would kill them.

“Which one is?” insisted Santa. Tony saw Pepper pointing to her phone, on the screen he could read his mother's name.

“A boyfriend” he said hastily “A boyfriend for Christmas”

"Oh, my" Santa didn't seem to expect that “Any specs for your boyfriend?”

“What?”

“Well, I don't think you want anything as a boyfriend”

"You're Santa, aren't you?" scoffed Tony "You should guess”

“If I could guess, the kids wouldn't write me letters”

“You are clever, Santa" Tony smirked at him "It is enough for me that he is handsome and kind... and has to have more than half a neuron”

“It's a reasonable request, I'll see what I can do”

Tony almost laughed. But, finally, he was able to get down from there and join his devil friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoiy it. Updates are going to be slow, maybe, idk, translating is not easy, the translator helps me, but I don't trust it, sometimes translates incorrectly, so it's going to take time, my first language is not English, so yeah, it's difficult for me. At some point of the translation, I couldn't find an accurate translation for some words, so I'm doing my best to make it understandable. If you see any spelling mistakes or anything that is not understandable, I will appreciate it if you comment on it. All credits to Aomame_kz.


	2. Merry Christmas, Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Enjoy the reading. All credits to Aomame_kz

The Santa Claus incident was forgotten by Tony as a more important matter occupied his mind: the visit to his parents at Christmas.

That reason to hate Christmas was in his top reasons to hate Christmas. At the top of the highest.

He could already see himself. He could already see his house ridiculously decorated with bright lights, Santa's hideous sleigh with the whole thing and reindeer on the roof, which also, had movement (courtesy of his father). He could guess the crown adorning the front door, and the disgusting mistletoe hanging from the entrance, under which Aunt Elizabeth would be waiting to give him her classic and salivary welcome kiss. That, not to mention that his mother would think of making the turkey, which was an announcement of failure; at least he had to recognize that, to stay out of the kitchen all year, she didn't burn the turkey; but left it drier than the plant on his window sill.

His father, surely, would wear that grotesque tie that was lit by little flashing lights; not to mention Uncle Paul, who, when talking to him, would let out all the smoke from his Cuban cigar. The cousins in their cheesy sweaters and red dresses, and the scandalous nephews running from one place to another like devils. The Christmas carols of the inopportune neighbors and the damn church play.

He could already see himself suffering like every year, and like every year, the usual question: "And your boyfriend? You have one, right?" What a fascination of his family with wanting to grow every year!

He checked for the second time that the plane ticket was for the precise day and time, he had bought the return ticket as well, to avoid being forced to stay longer than necessary. Then, he decided to pack his suitcases and pack the gifts (all the same) he was taking with him. It was an atrocious trip, he always ended up tired and fed up. Luckily, on the plane they give courtesy drinks. He needed them urgently.

When he finished packing his suitcases, he put on his pajamas ready to sleep, and not miss his flight. However, for his bad luck, his upstairs neighbor was having a party. The walls rumbled with the sound of music and the laughter leaked like rats in the sewers. Damn Christmas, damn Christmas Eve. He was about to hit the ceiling with the broom handle, even though he knew none of it would make a difference, when there was a knock on his door. Oh, for gosh sake!

He opened the door and Natasha almost fell on him.

“Happy Christmas Eve!” she said, hugging him and filling him with kisses.

“Stop… Stop… Nat…”

The redhead released him and walked over to his audio player, a pathetic Christmas carol was playing on the radio, but she began to dance.

“What? Are you drunk?”

“Yes!” she said “From holiday cheer!”

Tony snorted.

“You are not Natasha, what did you do to her?”

Nat laughed and pointed at him.

“I’m sorry, Tony, but this year Natasha is happier”

“James… blah, blah, blah… why aren’t you with him?”

“I will be” she said and sat down on the couch “You look like a grandpa with your pajamas on so early and on Christmas Eve”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“We’re going to dinner with a friend, the one who introduced us”

“Oh, yeah?” Tony dropped into a couch defeated and disinterested.

“He cooks marvelously, I don't know how he is single being soooo handsome”

“You would have dated him, and not ‘James’, by the way, does that James exist?”

Nat laughed and nodded. Once again, she stood up, exasperating Tony and wandered around, curious.

“Oh, your bags” the girl found his luggage and started to snoop around “Ah, your tickets! Are you leaving early tomorrow? Greetings to your mommy”

“Natasha, are you really not drunk?”

“Not really, but can I have a glass of water?”

Tony rolled his eyes again, and stood up from his seat willing to bring her the blessed water. In the kitchen he yawned, as he thought of calling an uber for his friend, that would take her with her sweetheart, that guy, whatever his name is. Love makes you dumb, he thought. But when he returned to the living room, Natasha had taken her bag.

“What? You're leaving already?”

“Uh huh” from her purse she took out a bottle “Eggnog, it's my gift to your mommy”

“Is that why you came? You would have told me from the beginning”

Natasha smiled at him broadly and mysteriously. Then, she approached him and hugged him.

“Merry Christmas in advance, Tony” she whispered “Now, I'm leaving, James is waiting for me”

“Come on, get out of here”

When his friend left, Tony went into his room, put a pair of cotton earplugs in his ears and went to bed.

The morning came chilly. The cold entered through his toes and slowly went up his legs, waking him up. He looked at the clock and realized that he was late. Because of the damn earplugs he put on, he hadn't heard the alarm. He got tangled up in the sheets and fell out of bed; rolled and crashed into the wall. He cursed. He stood up, rubbed himself and cursed again. He got into the shower; he bathed and dressed like lightning. He left his room; he crossed the living room to the kitchen, to at least have a glass of artificial juice, no way he’s taking breakfast. But he didn't make it to the kitchen, he had to retrace his steps.

There, in his living room, sitting on the floor, next to a Christmas tree that wasn't there the night before, was a young man. Tony looked at him stupefied and then at the tree.

“Who the fuck are you?” Tony snapped, regretting that he had left his Star Wars lightsaber toy in his room “And what is that thing?”

The young man didn't answer, he handed him a Christmas card and smiled at him. Tony swallowed and snatched the card. He opened it and _jingle bells_ sounded as he did so.

> _“Dear, Tony_
> 
> _I hope I did a good job with your Christmas gift._
> 
> _His name is Steve, take care of him, he will take care of you._
> 
> _With love._
> 
> _Santa._
> 
> _P.S Since you didn't have a Christmas tree, I took the liberty of giving you one.”_

When he finished reading, he closed the card.

“It's a joke, right?”

But the boy, named Steve, shook his head.

“It can't be true”

Steve tilted his face. He looked like a puppy sitting there on the floor, waiting for some reaction from Tony.

“Are you my boyfriend?”

“Yes” Steve smiled at him again.

“Really?”

“Uh huh”

Tony looked at him carefully. He was a handsome guy, very handsome, fuck! More than that, he was sexy. Even seated, he guessed that he was taller than he was; his arms, sticking out of the sleeves of his simple blue shirt, looked terribly strong; had blond hair, neatly combed to the side and back; and he wore a thick, manly beard.

That Santa had really done his best. Look, bringing him such a gift was crazy. But it was believable that it was a Christmas miracle, never in his life he had seen such a specimen. None of his past lovers resembled him, not a bit.

“I must be dreaming” he said “I'm going to close my eyes and you will be gone, agree?”

He closed his eyes tightly and mentally counted.

He was on five when Steve stood up; on eight when he walked towards him; and at ten, he stopped when he felt a pair hands cradle his face. He opened his eyes only to see that his ‘boyfriend's’ eyes were the most beautiful blue he had ever seen in his renegade life. He felt hypnotized and paralyzed. He couldn't move a muscle when Steve kissed him softly on the lips. The touch made him a shudder.

“Tony” he heard his name like in a dream, close to his ear. Shit! Even his voice was sexy “Merry Christmas!”

And Tony asked his body not to pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steeeeveee!! I love this chapter! If you see any spelling mistakes or something that is not understandable, just let me now. All credits to Aomame_kz.


	3. I know you, Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Yay!!! Hope you enjoy it. All credits to Aomame_kz.

“Okay” Tony raised his index finger to emphasize his words “You are my boyfriend?”

In the seat next to him, Steve calmly nodded.

“And did Santa bring you to my house?”

Steve nodded again.

Tony turned to see him. His eyes hurt every time he looked at him. The boy always smiled softly and warmly at him when he did so; and when he smiled, his gaze lit up, his whole face seemed to have its own light; he looked more handsome than Tony could endure. He had asked for a handsome guy, but that bordered on exaggeration. However, he was not complaining.

A light went on. It was time to put on the seat belts and listen to the emergency instructions. Tony paid no attention to the flight attendant, he was still trying to assimilate what had happened that morning, just a few hours ago.

After kissing him and wishing him a Merry Christmas, Steve pulled away from him a bit. Tony stared at him, with his heart beating fast. He had survived that little kiss, but he wasn't quite sure if he could still be standing. A little voice in the back of his mind wondered why he was so affected by a man he had barely met. A man he knew nothing about, except his name. A bigger voice told him that Christmas miracles don't exist, and that this one there could be a thief, a kidnapper, or something… less a gift from Santa. But, at the same time, he answered himself that it was impossible that anyone, apart from Santa and his foolish friends, to know his wish.

“It must be a joke” he repeated and turned around, to find his phone and call his idiotic friends one by one.

He first called Rhodey, who was still asleep, and replied vaguely: “don’t bother me so early”. Bruce told him he had no idea what he was talking about. Pepper asked him if he hadn't smoke something weird on Christmas Eve. And Natasha, well, she didn't even answer; a male voice told him that the lady was still sleeping. That must have been that James. He was just missing someone to ask: The Santa Clause from the mall.

He looked for his keys, willing to go to the mall; but before he could even get close to the door, he felt Steve's hand gently grab his arm.

“What…?”

“We will lose it” said the blond, showing him the plane tickets.

Let me emphasize: the TICKETS. Tony’s eyes widened and he snatched the tickets. Until last night, he had ONE ticket, not two.

“What the fuck...?”

Had Santa arranged that too? What else?

“We have to go” Steve spoke to him familiarly, as he pulled out a small suitcase from under the tree. He was ready to go “Can I help you with your bags?”

Tony looked at him open-mouthed, unable to articulate a thought. What the hell was going on?! Steve ran a hand across his face and smiled slightly funny.

“Tony? If we don't leave now, we'll miss the plane” he repeated “Come on, I'll help you with the bags”

He was a strong guy, he was able get Tony's bags down without any problem, and return for him, who was still paralyzed in the middle of his living room, holding the plane tickets in his hands.

“Your coat, Tony” Steve placed the garment on his shoulders “It's cold out there”

Tony watched him, he also put on a coat, God knows where he got it from. It was almost a magic thing. When Steve buttoned up his coat, he looked at him with some impatience.

“If you don't hurry, I'll carry you to the cab” he told him.

It was then that Tony jumped up and denied repeatedly. He was not a suitcase, far from it; He wasn't going to allow himself to be humiliated like that, less his boyfriend. He put on his coat and watched how Steve let out a chuckle.

A few minutes later, they were finally on their way to the airport; and now, both were side by side in the plane, about to take off.

Until that moment, Tony had let himself be carried away by the lack of control of the situation. The conductive thread of his actions was perplexity. He tried to think correctly and analytically, after all he was a man of science. So, he just had to put the facts on the table and he would find the answer.

First of all, he told himself, magic doesn't exist, much less Christmas magic. That's bullshit, things that are said to get children and naive adults excited. A very well structured marketing strategy. That was Christmas. Santa Claus didn't exist, and the guy on whose legs he sat and made his wish was a random man hired to put on a fake belly, wig and beard, no more and no less. His friends seemed to ignore what was going on, and he hadn't wanted to give too many details about it either; and he couldn't imagine them transporting a Christmas tree to his apartment, much less buying plane tickets… come on, he didn't even believe that any of them would be lucky enough to meet a man like that.

“Are you an escort or something like that?”

Steve laughed and vehemently denied.

“No, I'm your boyfriend, Tony”

“Yes, you already told me that...”

So, if they hadn't hired him a gigolo either... who the hell was he? That was the key.

“Hey," he said, "How the hell are you my boyfriend and I don't even know your last name?”

“Because you met me a few hours ago”

“I already know that! What I mean is...”

“That your parents may ask you questions about me, but you don’t know”

“Exactly" ‘let's see’, Tony said to himself, ‘how good you are at inventing an identity’.

“My name is Steven Rogers”

“Rogers... not bad. And what do you do for a living, Steven Rogers?”

“I’m a captain of an army special forces command”

Tony opened his mouth. That was the most incredible sentence he had ever heard before. Either it was a lie the size of the universe or it had to be, by force, true.

“Captain? Are you military?”

Steve nodded “Does it bother you?”

Tony denied.

“Good” Steve sighed with relief, before Tony finished assimilating his boyfriend's profession, he continued “But it's not the only thing I do, I like to draw, and I teach painting at the academy of a friend of mine; not always, only when I'm required. It's fun.”

Wow, Tony said to himself, that was a very good construction of a personality. A soldier who, however, has artistic sensibility. He found it interesting.

“I like boxing, martial arts and baseball” he listed with his fingers “And I usually get up early to run. I also like to read, usually I read a little before I go to sleep. Ah…” he stopped for a thoughtful moment “My birthday is on the 4th of July. My parents are no longer alive and I have no siblings… I don't know. What else could be important?”

“Where the hell did you come from?” Tony asked.

“I’m your Christmas present from Santa”

“Are you telling me that Santa made you for me?”

Steve didn't say anything, he just outlined one of those smiles that caused inexplicable shivers in the brunette. Well, the latter said to himself, none of that sounded like a lie. In fact, it sounded pretty real; but it was so incredible that he still didn't understand anything. And suddenly, out of nowhere, he thought, it could be… yes, it could be a Christmas miracle. Maybe Santa did exist, and he wanted to teach him a lesson about that date. Perhaps, he was inside a kind of Christmas story, where instead of showing him his past, present and future; they showed him a wonderfully constructed scenario to make him happy. Well, talking about happiness was too soon. Steve was very attractive, it was impossible not to feel attracted to him, but from there to feel love...

“I suppose I have to tell you about myself” he said.

But Steve softly denied, and smiled at him.

“No need, I know everything about you”

“Ah? Impossible!”

“Of course not. Don't you get it yet? I'm your boyfriend and I know you”

Tony didn't know whether to feel fear or excitement. One thing was clear to him: He would stop asking him the what, the how and the why of that unheard of situation. He would accept it as it had been presented to him and also, why not? He would enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoy the reading, if you see any spelling mistakes or something that is not understandable, just let me know. All credits to Aomame_kz.


	4. Your in-laws, Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry fo the late update. Enjoy! All credits to Aomame_kz

The flight went smoothly. Exhausted by the morning's emotions, Tony fell asleep as soon as the plane took off. He woke up when the plane's speakers announced the landing and, also, the need to put on the seat belts. To his surprise, but not to Steve's, who, by the way, merely smiled at him warmly; he woke up with his cheek resting on his arm. He rubbed his eyes and mumbled a sorry, that Steve rejected by pinching his opposite cheek very gently. For Tony that kind of caress was far from his understanding, but he felt such a sense of comfort that he couldn't help but return a slightly self-conscious smile.

They took a cab from the airport to Tony's house. He did not want to notify that he had arrived and ask for the driver to be sent. He needed some time to prepare Steve. If they had been dating for a long time, such preparation would have happened gradually, with the rhythm of casual conversations and shared anecdotes. Of course, Tony, he hadn't been in a relationship long enough for something like this to happen, but he believed, from what he had seen around him, that this was how things happened.

“You know?” he started and gained the attention he was looking for “My family is… a little bit special. More like rare or, maybe, like all the others, but for me, they are rare”

Steve looked at him amused.

“What I want to tell you is that they are likely to attack you with questions”

“It's okay, Tony”

“They attack me every time I go. Except this time, I'm taking you with me. Well, they know I like boys, of course” he felt that he was babbling, so he took a deep breath to see if he could organize his thoughts “But I'm sure they don't expect someone like you... even I didn't expect it” he added in a slightly lower voice, but it reached the blond’s ears, who widened his smile “So... what I want to tell you is that, in advance, I apologize for...”

“It's okay, Tony, don't worry about it”

Tony was going to refute him, to insist, even, he was willing to document him about the possible assistants to the Christmas party at his parents' house, but he could not do it; without him noticing, and while he was talking, Steve had taken his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Your family must be amazing. If you're part of it, I can't imagine it being otherwise”

Tony didn't answer, his gaze was fixed on their newly joined hands. He felt the colors rise to his face; and he decided to shut up and look out the window at the passage of the streets. But he did nothing to reverse the contact with the other. Actually, he realized, he didn't want to.

His house, like he imagined, was full of lights, which in the clarity of the day were nothing more than lifeless spotlights; against his prediction, however, Santa's sleigh was not on the roof. Maybe, he told himself, his father had finally given up on that thing. He looked at his home with a sigh, while Steve was finishing getting the suitcases out of the cab and paying for the service. Tony was barely aware of those subtle movements behind him. He was nervous.

“Ready?” Steve asked him.

Tony turned to see him, he swallowed saliva. He hated those gatherings, because he always felt lonely and a bit underappreciated, besides being constantly bothered. Even the damn kids used to tease him. But that Christmas, he was not alone. Therefore, when he nodded, he did so with a genuine smile. He grabbed Steve's suitcase, because it was the least bulky (he left his for Steve) and walked across the concrete path to the entrance.

Tony rang the bell and a female voice spoke through the door.

“Who is it?”

“It's me, aunt Elizabeth, Tony”

“Oh, little Tony!” said the aunt, embarrassing him and making Steve laugh.

Aunt Elizabeth opened the door, and Tony took the opportunity to hide behind Steve. His elderly aunt had come out with every intention of giving him her usual kiss under the mistletoe on the door. But the poor woman found the impenetrable wall that was Steve's torso.

“Little Tony, did you grow up?” she said confused, Tony blushed again with shame, while Steve, once again, held back his laughter. The aunt looked up and had to adjust her glasses to focus better “Hey! You're not my little Tony!”

“I'm afraid not, _madam”_ said Steve, holding her hand gently and kissing the back of her hand “My name is Steve and I'm…”

“My boyfriend!” Tony exclaimed, coming out of his temporary shelter.

His aunt opened her mouth and eyes, surprised. It took her a second to recover, and then she put her hands together in silent applause and turned around to shout:

“Howard, Maria, is Tony's boyfriend!” she took Steve's hand, once again, and pulled him into the house.

Tony snorted and followed them dragging their suitcases.

“Tony's boyfriend?!”

The scream was from both of them, and their hurried steps echoed across the floor of the room. Steve smiled diplomatically when his "in-laws" appeared in front of him and looked at him up and down, as if with one glance they could study him perfectly.

“But what a handsome boy!” exclaimed Tony's mother and came over to give him a loud kiss on the cheek “There is no doubt that my son has good taste”

“Maria, please” Tony's father stepped forward and extended a hand to Steve “Excuse my wife, Maria. I am Howard Stark. A pleasure to meet you”

“The pleasure is mine, sir” Steve squeezed the offered hand “Steven Rogers”

“Oh, Stevie! Can I call you like that?” Maria Stark was delighted, so delighted that she had already hung on the arm of the blond without any shame.

“You can call me any way you want”

“What about me?” Aunt Elizabeth took advantage of the fact that the other arm was free to hold on to him.

“You too” Steve smiled kindly at her.

“Did you have breakfast?” asked Maria “I can ask them to prepare you something quick, but delicious”

“Yes, I did. But…”

“How was the flight?” Howard asked, taking out a cigarette that he offered him later “Do you smoke?”

“It was a smooth flight. And thanks, I left it a long time ago”

“Oh, come on, it's Christmas. Smoke one with me to celebrate that Tony has a boyfriend, finally.”

“Howard, please, if the boy gave up the habit, don't take him to the dark side again”

“I just…”

“All right, that's enough!” Tony yelled and everyone turned to see him “I'm here too, in case you hadn't noticed!”

Maria Stark pouted and released Steve to go to her son, squeeze his cheeks lovingly and fill him with kisses. Tony pouted in disgust.

“Oh, darling, don't be jealous”

“But we see you every year” his father said bluntly “But since you are here, come and help me”

That's how Tony was dragged by his father to the garage. There, in the middle of a pile of scrap was the sleigh of all the years.

“The mechanisms broke down, but tonight, yes or yes it must be up there” he explained “So, bring the tool”

Tony sighed. Blessed are his vacations and blessed is the devil's sleigh that remained his father's obsession every Christmas. As he worked and his fingers filled with oil, he couldn't stop thinking about what Steve was doing at that moment, or if Aunt Elizabeth and his mother weren't harassing him. He was afraid of what they might ask him, and then, he realized that there were many things he should have asked him; and they should have made an action plan in case of a contingency.

“So you have a boyfriend, huh?” his father looked at him sideways while he was tightening some screws.

“It seems so” he answered evasively “Does it surprise you so much?”

Howard shrugged.

“You never showed any real interest in having a partner”

“Sometimes you don't know you want something, until you have it” said Tony, recalling the conversation he had with his friends, that fateful day when he made his wish.

“True”

Howard didn't add anything. At some point, he had always identified with Tony. They were both equal at that age. Always from one place to another, without staying more than one night, jumping from bed to bed. A family was something he never thought he would have, but now he had one. And he was happy about it, it was something he didn't regret. And perhaps, Tony's time had come.

“By the way, Gregory will come” he said “With his children”

Tony frowned. Gregory was his twin brother, they were born the same day, and had the same IQ, but while one was a scientific genius, the other was a financial genius and handled all the company's finances. He had been married for several years and had two children. Did Steve know about that? His thought seemed to invoke him, because he just appeared at the entrance of the garage. He carried a donut in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Tony remembered that he hadn't eaten breakfast and his guts growled in protest at the mistreatment they had been subjected to.

“Excuse me” said the blond very politely “Tony I brought you something to eat, because you haven't had breakfast”

Tony looked at him with love, for the first time, and ran towards him; he hugged him briefly before holding (by the napkin, because his hands were dirty) the donut and the coffee cup. Steve smiled pleased as he watched him eat.

“It's my favorite” said Tony, sinking his tooth into the bread.

“I know. But, you have to eat something else when you're done; a donut and a coffee are not the best first meal of the day”

“Of course it is!” said Tony with his mouth full.

Howard outlined a little smile, the dynamics of both reminded him of something. He cleared his throat to get them out of their bubble, but only Steve turned to look at him, so he spoke to him.

“And how did you meet?”

Tony got a piece of bread stuck in his throat and had to hit his chest with his fist, while trying to cough. Steve patted him on the back to help him. Those were the kind of questions Tony was afraid of.

“Tony went to give a consultation to SHIELD, do you know it?” Steve said with assurance.

“Oh, sure, we make weapons for them” said Howard “Do you work there? Are you an agent?”

Steve nodded.

“He's a captain” Tony pointed out, he had finally managed to swallow and was happy to be able to say something that would help “He is not only an agent”

“Oops, sorry” Howard laughed, and spoke again to Steve “You're military, not bad. And then?”

“I saw him” replied the captain with simplicity “And decided he would be my boyfriend”

Tony looked at him with his mouth open. What the fuck...?

“Love at first sight!” Howard, however, did not seem surprised.

“Well, I can only speak for myself” Steve said.

He and Howard laughed. And right under Tony's nose, the two of them started talking as if they were two old friends. At a certain point, Steve looked at his watch, and said that he had to go back to Tony's mother, because he would accompany her to get some ingredients for dinner; and he left.

“I think your mother already loves him” Howard crooned “You won't be able to leave him so easily anymore”

“Well, but you…” he defended himself “I think you love him more than I do”

“Ahh, you love him” mocked his father, raising his eyebrows; and Tony threw him the 3/8 wrench he had in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I could translate! All credits to Aomame_kz


	5. Your brother-in-law, Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Here is another update. All credits to Aomame_kz.

Tony was hungry; a donut and a cup of coffee couldn’t satisfy him. He left his father in the garage and entered the kitchen furtively. His aunt Elizabeth was knitting something in the living room with such concentration, that she didn’t even notice him passing by. In the kitchen, Tony located the donut box on the refrigerator; that was his mother’s deed, she surely asked Steve to put them there, so that the brunette couldn’t reach them, but she didn't count on her little son to be a proven genius.

Tony rubbed his hands and began to hum the 'Mission Impossible' song as he slid through the kitchen, grabbed a chair, and placed it in front of the refrigerator. He put one foot on the chair, then the other and stretched to reach the box. But, oh surprise! The box was a bit to the back, preventing him from taking it.

“Damn it,” he muttered and stopped singing. He stood on his tiptoes and stretched out a little more. Damn Steve, he had taken care of making it difficult for him; although the one with the idea must have been his mother, he could not curse her. He felt a drop of sweat slide down his temple, but did not realize that the chair was beginning to slide on the kitchen’s polished floor.

“Tony! What are you doing?!”

His mother's voice startled him, he spun around and the chair leg screeched. Tony already anticipated the blow he would take, but it did not come. Magically, instead of finding himself on the floor, he found himself in Steve's arms. It did not surprise him, it was Christmas and Steve was a magical entity out of it.

“You’re good?”

Tony nodded, and they both sighed in relief. But a greater threat was approaching behind Tony's back.

“Anthony Edward Stark! How many times I have told you not to get on the chairs like that?!”

Tony, like a lightning, put Steve between him and his mother.

“Mom, I’m not six anymore!”

“Well, don’t act like you have six!”

Steve couldn't help but laugh and be pulled by Tony, who was hiding from his mother. Salvation came from outside. A few hurried footsteps were heard along with childish screams. Maria Stark put down the ladle, which she had held to give her son a disciplinary blow, and turned with a huge smile. A change of mood, which caused Tony to feel chills.

“Grandma!” the children screamed as they entered the kitchen and clung to her legs.

Behind them came Gregory, who, without saying anything, crossed the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Tony came out of hiding and smiled.

“Bad day, Greg?” he told him.

Greg looked at him and then noticed Steve.

“Who’s he?”

Steve stretched out his hand to introduce himself, but Tony was the one who held it and who, as well, introduced him.

“Steve Rogers, he’s my boyfriend.”

Gregory made a face, as if he had eaten something very sour; and drank his coffee in one gulp.

“Failure,” he said, “I predict that.”

“Yes, thank you,” Tony smiled and added with irony, “by the way, where is you’re wife? At her parents’ house again?”

“Tony! Greg!” Mrs. Stark gave them a warning look. “It’s Christmas, please...”

Both brother clicked their tongues, but didn't add anything else.

“Uncle Tony!” the children came over to greet him. “We brought fireworks! Let’s turn them on!”

“Yes, yes,” Tony turned to see Steve, who was looking at the children with affection. “Ah, this is your uncle Steve, you can also tease him.”

At that moment, Howard entered the kitchen.

“I’m done,” he announced, “I need a hand... Ah, Greg, you came.”

“Grandpa!” the children ran to greet him and ask him to ride them in the flying car.

Howard, to take them off, said yes. But before...

“Steve, Tony, Gregory, help me get the sled up.”

Steve nodded happily, unlike the twins who pouted. And he was also the one that helped the most.

“Where did you get him from?” Gregory asked his brother as he listened Steve and Howard talk about jazz, that old 1940s jazz that Howard loved so much. “Dad is going to take him away from you,” he teased.

Tony laughed.

“Envy corrodes you,” he declared, and carefully, walked on the roof until he reached his boyfriend’s arm. “Steve, let’s go down.”

“Wait, Tony,” said Howard, “we have to test the mechanism. Gregory, turn it on.”

With a sight, he obeyed the order. The reindeer began to move, the lights turned on, and the Santa exclaimed 'Ho, ho, ho.' Howard smiled happy and satisfied.

“Perfect. Time to go get Uncle Paul.”

“Uncle Paul?” asked Gregory.

“Yes, an hour ago he arrived at the station."

“And you left him there for an hour!”

“I had to get this over with,” Howard defended himself.

He and Gregory came down from the roof arguing. Steve and Tony stood by the sled watching them.

“I told you they were weird,” said Tony.

Steve smiled.

“Being weird isn’t bad.”

“Steve, hey, if you want to leave...”

“I don’t want to and I can’t. I promised your mother to help her with the turkey. Why don’t you help us?”

“I don’t know how to cook.”

Steve put an arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek gently, before whispering into his ear that if he helped them, he would get down the box of donuts from the top of the refrigerator.

An hour later, while the nephews were watching television; and his father and brother had gone for uncle Paul; Tony succumbed to blackmail. He was wearing an apron with Christmas bears and cutting, like God made him understand, whatever Steve and his mother asked for. He was surprised by the way Steve had managed to fit into his family. He had done it so easily, that he was even scared. He looked at him. He was next to his mom, talking and giving her tips on how to keep the turkey from being dry. He smiled without know why, or maybe, he did know. The idea of Steve being his boyfriend was beginning to impregnate his mind. Without realizing it, he was beginning to accept this as reality. And besides, Steve seemed to really like Tony. He said it with his eyes, with his gestures, he said it with a smile. Santa had shown off, definitely. Although he did not remember having behaved so well as to receive such a gift. He smiled and, when he did so, he cut his finger with the knife.

“Ow!”

“Tony, be careful,” his mother ran to see him. “How many times I have told you not to be distracted while you work?”

“Mom, I’m not six years old,” Tony reminded her once more.

But his mother didn't listen to him, she ran off in search of an antiseptic. Tony licked his finger to stop the small bleeding with his saliva.

“Let me see,” Steve asked.

“It’s nothing,” he said, but still held out his hand. It was a very small cut. “I told you I didn’t know how to cook.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it doesn’t matter. As long as you give me my donuts.”

Steve smiled at him and before Tony could do something, he kissed him again. A short and simple kiss, but one that electrified every cell in his body.

“So it's true.” Uncle Paul had arrived. "Finally! I thought you would stay and dress saints, Tony!”

“Ha-ha that’s funny, uncle.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Hope you have enjoyed the chapter!! If there is something that’s not understandable, just let me know. All credits to Aomame_kz

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoiy it. Updates are going to be slow, maybe, idk, translating is not easy, the translator helps me, but I don't trust it, sometimes translates incorrectly, so it's going to take time, my first language is not English, so yeah, it's difficult for me. At some point of the translation, I couldn't find an accurate translation for some words, so I'm doing my best to make it understandable. If you see any spelling mistakes or anything that is not understandable, I will appreciate it if you comment on it. All credits to Aomame_kz.


End file.
